dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cui (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 12 Cui collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 3 *Release date: 1990 In the 90's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Cui appears once in this specific miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes in a basic stance, with both hands resting on his waist. Characters included in the Part 3 Keshi set are Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Frieza in his first form, Goku with Gregory, a Namekian warrior, Cyborg Tao, Master Shen, Piano, Tambourine, Sūi, Bulma, Gohan, Muuri, and Great Ape Vegeta for a total of 15 pieces. *HG Collection Series Part 12 *Release date: 2006 Part 12 of Bandai's HG series includes Cui with his arms resting on his sides and his legs in an open stance. The figure was first released in 2006 and standing at about 3 inches, the figure comes in a plastic bag and included is an insert paper to showcase other figurines pertaining to the set. The figure is one of the first highly detailed releases to portray Cui and comes with a clear base to lean on. The figure’s position is taken from the scene in which Cui challenges the traitorous Vegeta and is seen in this overconfident stance. Others included in this same Part 12 set are Frieza in his second form, Cooler, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, Super Saiyan Vegeta, and Bulma holding baby Trunks. *HG Collection Freeza Invasion Series *Release date: 2007 The HG series saw a re-release under the special Gashapon series for the “Freeza Invasion” set. Released in September 2007, Bandai’s well-painted redone figures came with a stylized paint job that was very bright and rather light with the shading. The Cui in this set was the same base figure from the previous release but with a brighter touch-up. Others included in this set are Dodoria, Zarbon, first form Frieza, Super Saiyan Goku, and Vegeta, all receiving the same paint job and detailing. *SG Collection series 2 *Release date: 2009 Bandai's repaints were a common venture and it was no exception when it came to the Dragon Ball Kai SG Collection series. Released in November, 2009, the volume 2 set included a repertoire of characters in purple and green coloring schemes. These were all the same as their original HG Collection pieces in terms of the models but the paint job was altered just for this specific set. Spanning the Frieza saga and included in the SG series 2, each piece came in three different colors, a green base, purple base, and glow-in-the-dark clear base. The characters and pertaining color scheme in accordance were: Frieza (Purple, Green, Clear Glow), Zarbon (Purple, Green, Clear Glow), Dodoria (Purple, Green, Clear Glow), Cui (Green, Purple, Clear Glow), Captain Ginyu (Purple, Clear Glow, Green), Captain Ginyu in Goku's body (Green, Clear Glow, Purple), Recoome (Green, Purple, Clear Glow), Jeice (Purple, Green, Clear Glow), Guldo (Green, Purple, Clear Glow), Burter (Purple, Green, Clear Glow), Master Roshi (Purple, Green, Clear Glow), King Kai (Green, Purple, Clear Glow), Vegeta (Green, Purple, Clear Glow), and Super Saiyan Goku (Green, Purple, Clear Glow). Banpresto *HSCF Series *Release date: 2009 Banpresto has released a Cui in 2009 in the “HighSpec Coloring Figure (HSCF)” series 3 assortment. The figure comes with both arms resting on his sides as his posture and is quite large-scale as it stands at about 6 inches. It is figurine number 12 in this set. In this HQ DX piece, the paint job is very exquisite and the likeness is uncanny, although the paint job is more shiny and closer to the cel-shaded art of the recent game franchises. Others in this assortment include Zarbon (number 10), first form Frieza (number 9), and Dodoria (number 11). The expression of the figure is that of complete determination and confidence. *Freeza's Force Series Volume 1 *Release date: 2010 A genuine collection offered by Banpresto is the “Freeza’s Force” series, which includes almost all of Frieza’s military regiment along with his remarkable spaceship. Some figures in this set are only available as a part of this series and are extremely rare. Cui makes an appearance in this series. His figure in this set was released in 2010 and is collectible number 004 in this very large assortment. This figurine comes with one arm resting on his side and the other toppling beside him. Much like the entire set, the figure is detailed in a glossy and shiny look. Also included in the Freeza's Force series volume 1 set are Dodoria, Zarbon, Frieza in his first form, and Malaka. *DWC DBKai Miniature Collectible Series Volume 6 *Release date: 2010 Banpresto released a DBKai DWC series with Cui in 2010. This figure (also standing at 8 cm) comes packaged in a mini-box and displays the featured character in front of the box and others in the same set on the side panel of the box. It is listed as collectible number DBKai 046 and is from vol. 6. This Cui comes with arms resting on his sides and he’s wearing an evil smile. The figure also comes with a base to stand on. Also included in the volume 6 assortment are Zarbon transformed, Captain Ginyu in Goku's body, Frieza in his second form, Frieza in his third form, Appule, Cooler, and Turles. Plex *Anime Heroes Series Volume 1 *Release date: 2008 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in February 2008, the assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” has a wide variety of characters, Cui being number 21 of the set. This mini figure comes with Cui’s arms resting on his sides and goes for a rather cocky and confident look. The figurines in this set stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). Other pieces included in this Anime Heroes volume 1 set are Dodoria, Zarbon, Frieza in his first form, Goz, Mez, Princess Snake, King Kai, Nappa, Raditz, Gregory, Bubbles, Yamcha, Bulma, King Yemma, a Saibaman, King Vegeta, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Goku, and Frieza's Hoverchair. *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Technique Series *Release date: 2009 Plex has also released a Chibi Figure series with “Mini Big Head” figures in 2009. This series, entitled the “Ultimate Technique” due to the attack stances the figures come in, is a chibi series displaying numerous techniques the characters have portrayed in the series. Cui was released in this set, showing him in a fierce blasting stance, with orange sparks of energy and an energy blast emanating from his arm. His facial expression is that of excitement at the thought of blasting his enemy and his mouth is wide open, showing his teeth. Others included in the Ultimate Technique series are Dodoria, Zarbon, Frieza in his first form, Nappa, Vegeta, Yajirobe, Yamcha with Saibamen, Krillin, a Saibaman, Gohan, Gohan erupting with rage, Piccolo, Goku blasting, Goku charging up a Spirit Bomb, and Oozaru Vegeta. Ultra Figus *Ultra Figus Miniature Collectible Series *Release date: 1999 Argentinian distribution company Ultra Figus has released a Cui in a set of miniature collectibles in 1999. The set consists of a total of 36 figurines, including some that are only available in this set. Characters included in this set are Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Frieza, Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, Princess Snake, Chi-Chi, Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Goz, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Kid Chi-Chi, Kid Krillin, Kid Goku, Kid Piccolo, Fortuneteller Baba, Puar, Oolong, Launch, Bulma, Emperor Pilaf, Shu, Mai, a Saibaman, King Yemma, Mr. Popo, Ox-King, Bora, Upa, and a Great Ape. Model Kits *Statue Model Kit Series *Release date: 1993 Originally released in 1993, this Cui model kit resurfaced in 2009 with multiple variants, the original cast being by B-Club in 1993. It came in the form of a resin-based statue model kit which portrays Cui. This model kit was released in unison with the Zarbon, Dodoria, and first form Frieza standing on the Namekian ground. Modeled similar to his villainous cohorts, the elite warrior Cui stands firm with his hands resting on his waist as he maintains a strong overconfidence. The highly detailed statues come in a paint job reminiscent of an airbrush technique. Other than the Namekian ground and the unique base, Cui's expression is that of a very sadistic joy, detailing his evil presence. Chinese Manufacturer *HG Re-Release set with base *Release date: 2013 This Chinese manufactured set is a re-release of previous HG Collection character in one 10-piece set. Included in this set are Zarbon, Cui, Frieza, Raditz, Dr. Gero, King Piccolo, Perfect Cell, Bulma with Baby Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku with Yardrat outfit, and Pan. Each piece comes attached to a black round base and has a rod which connects the figurine and allows the piece to levitate above the ground. The base has the "Dragon Ball Z" writing encircling its top portion. The Cui piece is the same mold from HG Collection DBZ Series Part 12. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise